


Cloud Nine

by minorin



Series: Football AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M, with some card games
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: 为了不被驱逐出境，球员城之内与主席海马秘密结婚了。或者“不想打牌的球员不是好基佬”。
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Football AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> 足球au  
> 盲目爱侣的论坛体番外，剧情有联动，结尾有一点点正文没有的剧情，建议看完正文之后再看这篇！  
> 如果没有看正文那么：海马是球队BEWD的主席，亚图姆、游戏、城之内还有其他朋友是球员。  
> cp主要是dm海城暗表，带一点点5ds，轻微混乱邪恶注意。

01

主题：新来的小前腰长得跟亚图姆好像啊

RT，我们队新来的这个小前腰，好像是叫武藤游戏？跟队长好像啊！

而且他好可爱哦，助攻了被摄像头拍到还脸红！！！

1L

其实也没有特别像吧，你看这个眼神，一个犀利一个柔和，感觉还是差挺多？主要是发型一样，远看上去真的分不出来2333333

2L

游戏不是新来的哦！他是BEWD青训的第一批成员了吧好像……我记得应该是跟城之内和本田一届的，虽然可能看不太出来吧他真的好显小哈哈哈哈哈！之前一直不怎么起眼，后来亚图姆转会来了之后才开始崭露头角。

终于进一线队了妈妈好欣慰55555555

3L

哈哈哈哈2L的妈粉好可爱w

4L

我们今年拿下助攻王是不是有望了！这个小朋友看起来很有潜力的样子！

5L

呃，算了吧，看看城之内那个进球转化率我都替游戏心急……送十个助攻他都不一定进一个……

6L

回复5L：十个都进不了一个太夸张了！九个吧我看

7L

回复6L：九个过分了吧，9.5个，不能再多了

8L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上的你们咋回事

9L

城之内不行这不是还有亚图姆吗，不用担心

10L

对对，还是看亚图姆队长的吧……

11L

我不管，球场双子星的股我先买着了，你们看这个抱抱，可太甜了

（图片：亚图姆&游戏抱抱.gif）

12L

回复11L：你不说我都没注意到……亚图姆咋回事，他前一秒不还在球场另一端，瞬移过来的吗23333333

13L

那这么一看游戏这个脸红就有点可疑了

14L

回复13L：盲生你发现了一个华点！

15L

回复13L：233333他们一直关系很好的，亚图姆之前采访里就说过他刚转会来的时候不熟悉语言还有这边的气候环境之类，多亏了游戏帮忙才逐渐适应的！嗨呀真的是脑补十万字~

16L

楼上这么一说我想起来了，当时亚图姆刚到童实野机场那会儿去接机的人好像也是游戏……

（图片：高糊，机场某个接机口，人群中两个海星头.jpg）

这个海星头真是很难认错

17L

嗯？？？还有这种渊源！

18L

反正他们关系好真的不是一两天了

19L

嗑到了，谢谢

20L

真的他们两个不仅长得像默契也是没的说！感觉我们今年有希望了！！！朋友们！！！

02

主题：牌王今天吃牌了吗

10.16 一张红牌（1/1）

1L

牌王是谁啊？

2L

回复1L：你是新粉吗？科普一下，牌王说的是杰克，因为他比赛经常被发黄牌和红牌，吃牌数量是队内第一，所以叫牌王

3L

回复2L：啥？？？我一直以为他叫牌王是因为他打牌很厉害……

4L

回复3L：hhhhhhhhhh也不是不可能，他打牌确实挺厉害的，之前好像还拿过什么大赛的冠军

5L

回复2L：好的，明白了，感谢科普！

6L

球不好好踢去打牌干什么，他们教练啦主席啦看到打牌都不去管管的吗？

7L

回复6L：……不不不，他们看到了不仅不会管管说不定还会加入的，海马濑人牌瘾我看比他们所有人都大，坊间传闻他之前还天天追着亚图姆挑战他打牌来着

8L

回复7L：还有这事？？？

9L

回复8L：对啊。我怀疑海马濑人根本就不是因为亚图姆踢球很厉害才花巨款签他。他说不定就是因为这样子跟他打牌比较方便……才想把人撸到他队里去的。

10L

我觉得9L一不小心就真相了……

11L

楼上的你们别歪楼了！

杰克今天又喜提黄牌啦！喜大普奔12.13（1/1）

12L

别说，他瞪人的时候真的挺凶的……这牌吃的不冤

13L

楼上想多了，他平时就这个表情，上次克罗采访里无意中说他平时吃泡面都不收拾垃圾他也是这个表情

（图片：杰克抱胸瞪人.jpg）

14L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈和笑死我了谁来给p点字做个表情包

15L

楼上你要的表情包

（图片：高糊，杰克抱胸瞪人，配字“牌王听了想打人”.jpg）

16L

谢谢谢谢，好用收了！

17L

歪楼回不去了吗23333333这是杰克吃牌楼啊！！！

03

主题：吃牌了

（空）

1L

杰克吃牌这事儿还需要专门发帖？之前不是已经给他专门开了个吃牌帖了吗

2L

每天吃牌吃牌的烦不烦啊，你们冰清玉洁从来没犯过规是吧

3L

不是不是，不是杰克，是亚图姆………………

4L

队长咋了！

5L

呃，就是今天比赛对方有个人一直针对游戏还想下黑脚，然后城之内看不下去过去跟对面理论，然后就跟人打起来了

6L

回复5L：这跟亚图姆有什么关系？

7L

回复6L：队长，呃，我也不知道他是过去劝架的还是去帮把手的，反正我看他气场真的是蛮吓人的……

（图片：面无表情亚图姆.jpg）

我是对手我都要尿了

然后裁判过来了，然后对手不知道怎么就倒了，然后裁判给队长发了张黄牌，队长想解释来着但是裁判不听，又发了一张黄牌，两黄变一红，他就被罚下场了……

8L

？？？？？什么sb裁判

9L

我看视频回放了，那个人假摔的吧，根本没人碰他啊，亚图姆手都没伸，城之内和游戏也都被他拦在后面的

10L

我也觉得是假摔……这裁判是不是眼瞎啊，气死我了

11L

不是眼瞎就是故意，不过最后游戏几分钟进了一个球逆转赢了，对面和裁判估计都气死了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈和

12L

对，还好比赛我们赢了！！！就说，让你们一个亚图姆我们也不会输的，哼

13L

希望游戏不要受伤……感觉对面针对他真的挺狠的，光直播画面里出现的都能看到对面踹了他好几脚了

14L

城之内好样的！揍他丫的

15L

唉希望咱们上诉成功吧……亚图姆吃到红牌不能上场对整个队伍来说压力应该还是挺大的……

04

主题：城之内今天踢呲了吗

踢呲了（1/1）

1L

……

2L

……

3L

每次看他射门我都觉得像是我玩足球游戏的时候射门不小心按错了手柄

4L

真的，一开始我看他踢呲还觉得血压高，现在已经习惯了，身边常备降压药……

5L

得亏他队友是游戏，换了我，要是我被三个后卫围堵好不容易送出去一个助攻，回头一看他chua的一脚就给踢对面看台上去了，我肯定当场心脏病发作

6L

也别欺负游戏脾气好嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈

7L

主席都看不下去了

（图片：意味深长的空荡荡的主席看台.jpg）

我觉得海马濑人应该过几天就会把他卖了

8L

赶紧卖了吧+1

9L

+2

10L

+3

11L

+4（图片：海马濑人不赞成的眼神.jpg）

12L

你们怎么老是歪楼，这是城之内踢呲楼哦！对他好点，没踢呲就不要顶贴了

13L

我说楼上你到底是想他踢呲还是不想踢呲（手动捂脸

14L

Hhhhhh确实，心情好复杂

15L

今天没踢呲！城之内进球啦！！！

16L

我真的很好奇城之内是踢呲的时候多还是进球的时候多……

17L

回复16L：他之前当站桩中锋确实不太行，转化率不咋样。不过现在孔雀舞来了之后好像有改观，不止是站在禁区里等着球砸他了，跑动也多了，替亚图姆分担了很多压力。我觉得不能光用进球来衡量他

18L

回复17L：对对，是这样。主要是他踢呲的时候都太气人了……

19L

啊，又踢呲了

20L

……

21L

……

05

主题：孔雀舞下课

（空）

1L

气死我了一帮废物今天踢的什么玩意，教练席栓条狗都比她会换人

2L

不知道海马濑人在想什么，怎么还没把她踢了啊

3L

垃圾教练早该下课了

4L

年度迷惑阵容

5L

呃，楼上都咋回事……平心而论这真的不能怪主教练吧，场上人状态都挺差的……

6L

回复5L：状态差不知道换人吗？而且游戏状态差也不是一两场了，是我我就这场不让他首发了，反正怎么说都是主教练的问题吧

7L

回复6L：……你非要这么想我也没办法……

8L

回复7L：那你倒是说说如果这个不是主教练的问题又能是谁的问题？

9L

回复8L：怎么说呢，我觉得这确实是整个队伍的状态？还有一点运气问题。这几场比赛的变阵会有一定影响，能够看出孔雀的战术思路，只是场上的球员还缺乏一点磨合，而且从下半场开始战术执行就开始飘了……。你要怪主教练，那我们还可以接着问为什么管理层要任命这样的主教练，问为什么会有这样的管理层……这不就可以无限上升了吗。

10L

回复9L：你说得好听，反正这事儿也没法解决，从结果上来说就是球队又输了，你在这里说再多也改变不了这个事实

11L

回复10L：唉这个就真没办法了……只能看后续表现了。球队那边几场不胜压力应该也挺大的，希望他们别受场下言论的影响吧。

12L

虽然这事儿也不能怪教练不行但是，总得有个背锅的……

13L

我还以为这个论坛骂城之内才是zzzq

14L

回复13L：。你这么一说我想起来，他今天确实又踢呲了

15L

回复14L：草怎会如此！大家都看到了吗！别骂舞姐姐了！是城之内的锅啊

16L

回复15L：我就不能两个一起骂吗？！！！

17L

回复16L：您、您请便

18L

（掏出花生瓜子爆米花开始看戏）

19L

楼上海星粉醒醒，你家队长和游戏也是要被骂的……还有今天漏球的克罗和鬼柳也跑不了，布鲁诺那个失误也问题很大不知道最近门将教练都在干嘛

20L

今年升级我看是没有指望了，就，看看目前这个颓势能不能拯救一下吧……

06

主题：陈列室的千年道具好灵验啊！！！

好灵验啊！！！

1L

怎么个灵验，具体讲讲？

2L

心情太激动了不好意思，是这样的！

LZ前几天去看比赛，到的时候有点早就顺便去拜（？）了拜千年积木

到场的时候坐我旁边的就是一个特别好看的小姐姐！还戴了青眼白龙的耳坠，中场休息的时候她玩手机我就一直在瞄她的耳坠，晃来晃去的真的特别可爱，蓝色的闪闪亮亮！！！

然后那场比赛就赢了嘛！亚图姆第二个进球的时候我一个不小心冲上去抱了她，心情太激动了当时实在是，我还挺不好意思的

比赛完了我当时脑子就一抽，冲上去问她耳坠好漂亮在哪里买的，她就笑着跟我说她还有事要忙先跟我交换了LINE（我发誓我真的只是想问耳坠在哪里买的）

现在我们在一起了

3L

？等等，怎么就在一起了，这是不是有点太快了，详细讲讲呢

4L

？等等，怎么一个不小心的，详细讲讲呢

5L

不知道说什么总之祝幸福吧，明天我也去拜一拜

6L

我好酸，为什么你们看球旁边都是可爱小姐姐我旁边就是嘴臭大哥……

7L

所以耳坠到底在哪里买的？

8L

（图片：市中心的某家饰品店.jpg）

是在这里买到的！

9L

？这是什么神仙爱情

10L

千年积木这么神奇的吗？？？我也要去？？？

11L

这什么人生赢家，赢场比赛还送女朋友，我也想要

07

主题：城之内手上这个伤是怎么回事啊？

（图片：高糊截图.jpg，城之内手上有勒痕）

1L

而且他今天还迟到了一会儿，不知道是发生了什么

2L

所以这是谁干的？

3L

海马主席吧，他一看就是很鬼畜玩很大那种人，霸道主席调教顽皮小狗.avi我觉得可以有

4L

亚图姆也有可能，他平时日常就很喜欢穿点什么皮带啦银饰啦，看上去很正经实际上不可小觑啊！

5L

那这么说游戏也有可能啊，别看他一张娃娃脸，他老是穿戴那种，就是那种，看着特别色气的衣服装饰品，人不可貌相！

（图片：高糊，游戏的黑色皮制chocker.jpg）

6L

楼上几个想象力太丰富了吧，他就不能是单纯被绑架了吗？

7L

单纯，被绑架？这几个字怎么听起来怪怪的

8L

呃，可是绑架他干什么啊，他又没什么钱……绑架他的人是想怎样，撕了他的票然后继承他的百万债务吗

9L

所以我们这不是正在讨论到底是谁玩这么大嘛

10L

有的邪教cp粉能不能醒醒，海马主席平时跟球员根本没有交集的，不要什么都把他扯进来好吗

11L

这是讨论帖大家不要吵架哦！！！

12L

（小声）你们不觉得主教练姐姐也很，她穿个小皮衣拿个小皮鞭我看也完全没有违和感……

13L

回复12L：对！！！姐姐踩我

14L

草，楼上咋回事，醒醒，保安，保安呢？快把这人拖走，舞姐姐

明明踩的是我

15L

诶诶，大家有序排队啊！想被舞姐姐踩的都来这里领号码牌，按顺序哦

16L

……救命啊这楼咋回事23333333333

17L

新闻发布会还真有人问发生了什么哈哈哈哈哈哈不过舞姐姐没有回答诶，看看后面还有没有什么说法吧

08

主题：BEWD2020年度cp投票

今年的年度投票这就开始啦，请大家积极踊跃投票呀~

亚图姆&城之内克也

| 

IIIIIII  
  
---|---  
  
亚图姆&海马濑人

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
亚图姆&武藤游戏

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
城之内克也&海马濑人

| 

IIIII  
  
城之内克也&武藤游戏

| 

IIIIIIIIII  
  
武藤游戏&海马濑人

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
貘良了&马利克

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
貘良了&武藤游戏

| 

IIIIII  
  
貘良了&城之内克也

| 

IIIIIII  
  
亚图姆&游星

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
武藤游戏&游星

| 

IIIII  
  
游星&杰克

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
杰克&克罗

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
游星&鬼柳

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
游星&布鲁诺

| 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
御伽龙儿&本田广

| 

IIIII  
  
|   
  
|   
  
|   
  
……我累了，还有好多没有列出来的欢迎大家补充！

1L

怎么主席也混进来了23333333

2L

回复1L：也没说一定是球员cp嘛w

3L

连续三年了，三年了！亚图姆游戏已经连续三年拿第一了！今年不出意外他们还是第一，这投票有什么意义吗

4L

回复3L：让他们再拿一次第一？

5L

回复4L：……

6L

腐女能不能滚出去自己找别的地方玩啊，不要污染论坛了好吗

7L

回复6L：？不是吧，cp投票而已至于这么生气吗，而且这都第四届了你现在觉得不爽是不是有点太迟了……

8L

回复6L：投个开心而已，又没让第一名出来打啵给我们看啊，不要这么上纲上线的嘛

9L

呃，我替6L道歉，我们男的不是所有人都这么傻逼的，他就是脑子不好使，大家多骂一骂就清醒了

顺便我觉得杰克和游星比较真，是那种互相关心但是一个无口一个死要面子，好想急死你型猛男必嗑cp（拇指

10L

！对对对，后卫组游星、杰克、克罗和鬼柳是不是小时候就一起长大的来着，默契真的太棒了，他们几个排列组合我都喜欢ww

11L

真的只有这么点人喜欢主席&狗狗城吗？？？

12L

回复11L：呃，海马濑人和城之内？他们认识吗？

13L

回复12L：……好吧你赢了，他们可能确实不认识。但是这也不能阻止我们嗑cp！！！

14L

回复13L：Respect，这就是同人女坚忍不拔至死不渝的自欺欺人精神吗，我见识到了

15L

我还以为这楼会掐cp掐得腥风血雨，没想到楼里直男癌大哥出来凭一己之力扛下了所有火力，谢谢大哥

16L

回复15L：说得对哦！我说怎么今年少了点啥没那味儿了，原来是没人掐cp了！

17L

楼上你们消停点吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没人掐cp不好吗

18L

呃，我举手，我是今年新粉，我想掐cp，请问应该走什么流程？从哪里开始？

19L

回复18L：按照惯例，要是杰克拿了红牌或者黄牌先骂杰克，城之内踢呲了先骂城之内，他们都没出岔子我们再开始掐……

20L

回复19L：谢谢谢谢谢（掏小本本记笔记），上场比赛好像还挺顺利的！接下来是怎么个掐法呢

21L

回复20L：接下来就是掏gif比谁家更真了啊！你家cp图呢，文呢，快让我看看啊，这还用我教？？？

22L

回复21L：哦哦好的！！那我来安利一下我们邪教cp主席和他的小狗吧！

23L

回复22L：自称邪教可还行233333333

24L

回复22L：不好意思，他们同框过吗

25L

回复24L：过啊！你看你看

（比赛战报配图.jpg，城之内在画面正中偏右，看向画面外；海马在背景里的主席看台上，大概只有3个像素块那么大）

26L

回复25L：……这也能嗑，我真的，respect

……

217L

所以今年又是海星赢了？真是毫无悬念啊……

09

主题：海马濑人怎么这么喜欢营业啊

BEWD这么穷的吗？都要主席出来营业了

1L

不是啊，你们有没有发现他时常跟着球队几个前锋一起出镜，可能不是喜欢营业，……是真的

2L

？？嗑cp嗑疯了吧有的人，这是怎么联想到是真的上去的

3L

不是，你们干嘛对主席出镜这么大意见……他人这么帅出来营业不是好事吗，我都想让官方再来点啊！

4L

不过他跟城之内是关系好像挺不错的23333333听说还经常去他广告片场来着

5L

回复4L：还有这回事？

6L

回复5L：呃，我也是听说……消息还蛮靠谱的倒是

7L

回复6L：那不就结了，邪教粉可清醒点吧

8L

就是。不要什么都拿cp滤镜看好吗，他们要是真的我直播吃球衣

9L

回复8L：哎呀，话别说这么绝嘛……大家都是说说开个玩笑啦真的，不要这么当真

10L

不过说真的，海马主席这几年都没什么绯闻，小报每次找不到新闻最后只能写他去看望弟弟，也是看得我捉急233333333333

11L

回复10L：还有打牌的新闻

12L

回复11L：草，确实，这人怎么回事，一点八卦都不给我们留的吗！！！

……

148L

回复8L：在？出来直播吃球衣？你缺球衣吗，要主场的客场的？印号不？

149L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这帖怎么被顶上来了，看戏.jpg

150L

回复8L：哈哈哈哈哈哈谢谢flag啊！

151L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的笑死我了，8L人呢？

10

主题：同事老是秀恩爱好烦啊（此帖已删除）

如题，你们怎么看办公室恋情啊？

关键是这个人还毫无自觉！！！我们队里也不是没有小情侣但是哪有他这么烦的！

1L

？这是球队版啊，怎么随便什么求助帖都往这里发，没人关心这些你们这些鸡毛蒜皮谢谢

2L

注意楼主说的是“队里”……这说的就是球队啊！！！

3L

嗯？？？我是不是听到了什么不得了的八卦，听这意思这队里还不只一对儿？？？

4L 管理员

此帖已被管理员锁定

11

主题：非卖品

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1L

又疯了一个，拖走吧（怜悯的眼神

2L

咋了这是……

3L

转会窗的新闻发布会！！！快去看！！！

4L

我天这根本就是告白了吧！是告白吧！！！

5L

主席好深情……天哪

6L

不是，所以到底咋回事？可怜可怜我们这些没有wifi看视频的人吧？？？

7L

回复6L：转会窗的新闻发布会！海马濑人！闯进发布会现场！宣布“城之内是非卖品”！别队报价多少都不卖！

8L

回复7L：哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！！！

9L

我嗑到了我真的嗑到了，妈妈他们是真的

10L

哈哈哈哈哈哈海马主席整天被人求购城之内估计心情真的很不好吧（对不起我为什么在笑

11L

也确实不能卖啊，城之内是我们唯一拿得出手的支点中锋了……

12L

楼上，嘘，别说出来嘛让我们再嗑一会儿

13L

当初喜欢买这对邪教股的时候根本没有想过有一天会吃到这样的惊天大糖

14L

哈哈哈哈哈哈我们邪教粉站起来了！哈哈哈！站起来了

15L

完了，又疯了一个

12

主题：出柜了

（空）

1L

出柜了！！！

2L

是真的！！！

3L

我又lag了吗，发生了啥

4L

海星出柜了！！！

5L

回复3L：海星出柜了！！！亚图姆和游戏在新闻发布会上主动承认的！

6L

？？？？？？？？？

7L

妈妈，我嗑到真的了

8L

唉唉唉，他们其实本来根本没有必要站出来承认的……都是捕风捉影的消息，就算是被人恶意曝料，只要坚持不理会不承认就可以了，过段时间也就消停了。这样一来他们接下来的比赛肯定也不好过，对手怎么会放过这种攻击他们的机会……唉我叹气都叹不过来了

9L

回复8L：也别这么悲观嘛！！！他们真的很勇敢，我们作为球迷和粉丝也应该表达自己的态度，做好他们的后盾，让游戏和亚图姆不至于后悔自己的决定！！！

10L

回复9L：没错没错，要的就是这种精神

11L

我看到别的地方好多人都在骂他们，说恶心滚出去体育圈不需要娘炮同性恋什么的

12L

回复11L：在哪里？？？麻烦给我指个路，我去喷他们。都什么年代了怎么还有这种僵尸遗老

13L

回复12L：点 这个 链接！走着咱们组队去干他们

14L

回复12L：草，加我一个加我一个，最近心情不好需要骂点sb

13L

看样子他们真的是球队内部沟通过，不是一时兴起……海马濑人胆子也挺大的嚯

14L

我早就觉得他们有一腿了！！！

15L

我去煮红豆饭！！！

16L

哇发布会上这个sb记者怎么回事啊，一副咄咄逼人的样子

17L

游戏真的好勇敢55555555妈妈爱你们，要幸福啊！！！要幸福55555555555

18L

啊这个记者真的好气人……舞姐姐说得好，这个记者直接进黑名单吧以后别让他进来采访了

19L

真的，这都问的什么鬼问题啊，人谈恋爱怎么着你了，管好你自己

20L

就是，他们在球场上好好的，你们曝料大肆宣传的时候没想过会影响他们踢球，采访的时候倒想起来这回事了？呵呵

21L

回复20L：就是，他们两个本来踢得好好的，还有那么多交女朋友的怎么不见他们一窝蜂扑上去采访，驰名双标真的是恶心死我了

22L

唉本来大环境风气就是这样子……有点担心，希望他们不要被打败，加油呀

13

主题：呜呜呜呜呜队长

这个伤好像真的，很严重的样子……还要动手术，天哪……我不敢想了

1L

唉真的……怎么这么命途多舛啊，好不容易走到这一步……

2L

再加上前几天被人爆出来取向，简直是怀疑被针对了

3L

阴谋论我觉得不至于吧，不过真的，怎么会这样……

4L

这个关键时刻……距离甲级联赛只有一点点了啊，啊啊啊加油啊

5L

真的太难受了……队长加油……游戏也要加油呀，不知道这个袖标对他来说是不是太过沉重了唉

6L

会没事的呜呜呜，队长会没事的游戏也会没事的！

7L

对！相信他们！！！而且我们有这么好的队长这么好的游戏这么好的球员们，这个赛季就算最后没有成功升级，至少我们也看到了希望5555555

8L

他们可以的他们一定可以的，加油呀

9L

祝手术成功呀，信女愿戒一年奶茶！！！！！

10L

回复9L：加我一个，队长一定要好起来呀！！！

14

主题：我们升级了！！！

我们赢了！！！我们升级了！！！甲级联赛我们来了！！！

1L

我们升级了！！！

2L

我们升级了！！！

3L

我去开香槟了！！！！！

4L

我去搞转发抽奖！

5L

我去煮红豆饭开喜酒

6L

回复5L：？你怎么又煮红豆饭

7L

而且队长手术也成功了！！！太好了太好了太好了55555555555

8L

回复5L：？

9L

我们升级了！！！

10L

真的太不容易了55555555这一年真的经历了好多事情，还好最后所有的付出都有回报！！！

11L

确实，中途好几次我都差点绝望了……还好最后有一个好结果我这呢好想哭啊啊啊啊

12L

回复11L：你在尖叫没在哭，朋友

13L

回复12L：对不起哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

14L

回复13L：完了这里人都疯了

15L

别管了别管了今天有想去喝酒庆祝的吗！！！球场见啊！！！

16L

回复15L：加我一个，我要喝我要喝

17L

回复16L：……小朋友你成年了吗，未成年不要喝酒哦

18L

回复16L：我们可以勉为其难给你点一杯果汁

19L

楼上你们得了别欺负小朋友了哈哈哈，小朋友不要哭，姐姐给你糖吃~

20L

我们升级了！！！

15

主题：主席和城之内（此帖已删除）

呃，我也不知道发这里合不合适，不过好像没别的地方可以发……而且我真的忍不住了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

1L

搬小板凳

2L

我准备好了，楼主快开始吧

3L

这几天不是休赛期吗！好多球员啦都跑到别的地方度假去了吗不是，然后LZ就遇到了海马主席和城之内

4L

卧槽 运气好好啊LZ

5L

啊不好意思忘说了

LZ是某度假胜地小岛的酒店从业者（不能说太具体了！！！对不起！！！），然后我前几天恰好就看到了他们两个……

6L

不会是认错人了吧？

7L

绝对不是！！！你是在怀疑本十年队粉的眼神吗！！！那个栗子头！！那个金毛！！我怎么会认错！！！

而且他们也没有特别做什么伪装，大概是觉得这里离童实野很远没人认得出来（但我认出来了，嘻嘻

两个人都穿的私服真的好好看好般配太帅了

8L

……原来是cp粉，失敬了

9L

别急我还没说完！

我看到

他们

进了一间房！！！

10L

！！！！！

11L

！！

12L

？！！！！

13L

草，这消息也好劲爆

14L

呃，准确来说不是一间房的那种宾馆房间，是套房，有两间卧室的那种。但是，就，还是？！

没觉得他们特别熟吧，怎么突然就住一起了感觉真的很神奇！

15L

噫，这什么，男同竟在我身边

16L

一起进个酒店房间算什么，也不能说明什么吧

17L

后续呢？

18L

酒店而已，想多了吧

19L

呃，什么情况，被封口了？？？

20L

……楼主人怎么不见了

21L

Hello，还在吗LZ

22L

…………………………不会吧

23L

所以难道他们真的

24L 管理员

此帖已被管理员锁定

16

（很久很久之后）

主题：城之内退役发布会直播

这楼是专门用来讨论城之内的退役发布会直播的，有相关的感想、评论、祝福等等也都请尽量发在这里不要再单独开别的帖子啦，谢谢大家~

链接 点这个

1L

太好了有专门开的帖子……我都在担心到时候直播感想是不是还要去踢呲楼回复了

2L

哈哈哈哈哈哈人都退役了能不能对他好点！别提踢呲了好吗wwwww，他今天都没有踢呲！很不容易诶

3L

哇他都要退役了……感觉他第一次毛头毛脑上场还是昨天的事情……后来那么多奖杯冠军，包括今天刚刚拿到的那个！都跟做梦似的

4L

回复3L：对对！感觉真的好快

5L

哈哈哈哈毛头毛脑确实，真崎肯定没少替他操心，当经理一定很不容易吧

6L

开始了开始了！！ww

7L

草，怎么稿子都没念熟啊，我都替他焦心

8L

对啊！！都是三十好几退役的人了

9L

我看他队友忍笑都好辛苦2333333333

10L

哦哦哦来了来了，提问环节

11L

？？？？？？？

12L

卧槽！！！

13L

意料之中的问题意料之外的回答，我的妈

14L

“退役之后想做的事……，嗯，跟爱人一起环游世界，顺便拜访一下老朋友吧！其他还没有想好，想利用这段时间好好休息一下再慢慢思考未来的问题”

我没听错吧，爱人？！！

15L

草

16L

卧槽，我网卡了，咋回事，有人文字直播一下吗

17L

我也卡了……

18L

我在现场，我眩晕了

19L

回复18L：草草草发生了什么

20L

回复19L：城之内说要跟爱人环游世界之后那个记者姐姐立刻敏锐追问爱人是哪位方便透露一下吗，城之内就有点尴尬地挠头啊，然后还朝旁边他队友坐的位置那边看，不是，我说你们公关咋回事都不提前培训一下的吗！

我这里看不清他到底在看谁，难道又是队内恋爱？？？

21L

草！我已经说不出别的话了，一个草字概括了我所有的心情，太劲爆了，实在是太劲爆了

22L

哦他不是在看队友……

23L

海马主席

24L

回复23L：？？？

25L

海马主席他A上去了！

我怎么一点都不意外，他好像也不是第一次怒闯发布会了

26L

草，主席把城之内话筒抢了哈哈哈哈哈哈城之内还瞪他呢，放弃吧城之内你干不过他的

27L

？？？？？

告白了，额不是，信息量好大，他们应该早就在一起了所以这不算告白，额，我有点晕……

“这么多年了，你订的人生目标还是一如既往，浅薄又短视”

28L

。他们吵起来了

29L

吵了啥吵了啥

30L

不好意思我手有点抖

城：你不是也同意了吗说好的跟我一起寻找人生目标呢！！！

海：我是说你的环游世界太浅薄了有什么问题吗，你该把目光放长远一点

城：那你倒是说说什么才是不浅薄我洗好耳朵了听着呢

31L

KC的宇宙电梯项目来了

是宇宙电梯啊！！！！！！我疯了，海马把KC的宇宙电梯项目送给城之内还邀请他当第一批乘客

这哪是退役发布会，KC每年的技术发布会都没这么劲爆好吧

KC的股票实时在涨了朋友们

32L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我买的海城股也涨停了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

33L

谁能想到当年的邪教cp竟然成真了

我又相信爱情了，这个世界上一切皆有可能

34L

所以说他们要一起上宇宙了，我的妈好浪漫，这是什么退役礼物我也想要

35L

回复34L：楼上醒醒，首先你要退役（？

36L

城之内笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈现在镜头基本都去拍海马主席去了，他在一边玩水瓶，玩洒了

37L

草2333333333这很城之内

38L

……………………然后他偷偷拿海马的风衣衣角擦桌子上的水哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我真的笑飞了

39L

主席看了他一眼，也没管他，就继续回去发表演讲了，我天，太甜了吧

40L

不知你们还记不记得很久很久以前论坛里有个哥们儿说要是海马跟城之内是真的他就直播吃球衣，我现在很好奇他有没有在看直播（滑稽.jpg

41L

！对对，楼上说的我记得，等我回去翻翻那个帖子哈哈哈哈

42L

我老早之前就觉得他们不对劲！！！！！（怒吼

43L

我去煮红豆饭ww

44L

我也去煮！！！

45L

555555555我哭了

“退役只是我作为球员的一段路走到了终点。这段路程有些艰难，但是很幸运我遇到了很好的伙伴、朋友们，始终在我身边的伴侣，还有支持我的球迷和粉丝们，真的很谢谢你们。现在我要踏上全新的起点啦。”

这段好像不是念稿子了，555我眼睛里怎么进沙子了

46L

呜哇要幸福啊要幸福啊！！！

47L

哦哦哦队友都上来了

48L

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我看到游戏和亚图姆了

说起来论出柜他们也算是前辈了不知道海马会不会因为被他们抢先不爽

49L

回复48L：看上去好像还真是23333333这么多年过去了海马和亚图姆还是有种微妙的，不对付的气场

好怕他们下场就开始打牌2333333

50L

打牌也不错嘛总之希望他们幸福！！！都要幸福！！！！！要好好的！！！以后还要拿更多更多的冠军奖杯！！！

51L

祝福！！！

52L

要幸福啊！！！

Fin.


End file.
